


Yakuza of the Caribbean

by itsnotlove



Series: Pirates! [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Multiple ships, Pirate AU, This will be a long one, actual ships, but with swords and cannons and things, pls button down your hatches, title may change in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Durarara Pirate au. This is going to be long, and will focus on multiple characters. A proper summary will be added when the author is more awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demons

“Captain, we’ve got comp’ny!”  
  
Akabayashi smiled and adjusted his eye patch, spinning around on one foot to see what the young sailor behind him was talking about. Sure enough, a ship similar to his own, a former Spanish merchants ship, was gaining on them.  
  
“Honestly, Aozaki. It was the little princess who named the ships, not me.”  
  
Akabayashi shook his head in amusement, then began barking out orders. The men ran around on dock and below, preparing the cannons and adjusting the sails. They all knew that Captain Akabayashi would avoid a fight if he could, but Captain Aozaki of The Blue Demon couldn’t be trusted.  
  
Whenever he could, he’d hunt The Red Demon like a dog, looking for any excuse to sink it to the bottom of the ocean. It was common knowledge that Captain Aozaki hated Captain Akabayashi with a passion, but no one was entirely sure why. Even when they were on land, he could be seen glaring at the one-eyed captain whenever he had the chance.  
  
He strode confidently toward the stern, decorative cane striking the oak below him loudly. Those he commanded began to work more quickly, as if entranced by the rhythmic tapping. His first mate, a strange man by the name of Kazamoto, met him once he’d ascended to the poop deck and handed him the brass spyglass.  
  
Akabayashi nodded in thanks before bringing it to his eye, adjusting it slightly so he could focus on the ship behind them with blue flags. He could clearly see Aozaki barking orders with a grin on his face as those he commanded ran around in a flurry. Frowning, he lowered the spyglass and handed it back to Kazamoto.  
  
“It looks like he wants a fight.” Kazamoto said calmly, squinting at the ship behind them, “The wind isn’t strong enough to carry us far enough away from him, especially since he’s commanding a Galleon the same as you.”  
  
Akabayashi sighed and closed his eye for a moment, wishing he had the motivation to deal with Aozaki today. He’d already been in several fights with him, both on land and on the water, and had so far won each time. He really didn’t want to sink yet another ship, as they had only just been given the ones they have as replacements, but he couldn’t allow Aozaki to sink him either.  
  
“Well, we’ll just have to sink him first, won’t we?”  
  
Kazamoto nodded and ran toward the centre of the ship, yelling more orders as he went. Akabayashi kept his ground, trusting that Kazamoto would set everything into motion, and kept his eye on the ship behind him.  
  
Aozaki stopped moving, turning to stare at the ship he was chasing as if he’d felt Akabayashi’s warm breath on the back of his neck. His grin widened momentarily as he envisioned Akabayashi being eaten by a shark, only to turn into a scowl one the other captain _waved_ at him.  
  
“FUCKIN- GET THOSE CANNONS READY AND GET US CLOSER TO THE FUCKING SHIP, FAGGOTS!”  
  
The pirates scurried around at double speed, not wanting to be the slowest. Aozaki’s first mate, Izumii Ran, stomped around the deck with a malicious smile on his face. One of the younger sailors, a boy who couldn’t be any older than fifteen, tripped on the rigging and fell at his feet.  
  
“What’s this?” Ran laughed, kicking the boy in the face violently, “Don’t ya know we’re busy?”  
  
The boy spluttered something out and tried to get to his feet, blood dripping onto the wood beneath him. Ran laughed a little more loudly, stomping on his back, “Get up before I shoot you from the cannon, boy!”  
  
“STOP THAT, PRINCESS! GET HIM UP AND BACK TO WORK BEFORE I THROW YOU OVERBOARD!” Aozaki roared, “LOAD THE CHASEGUN!”  
  
“Aye, capt’n!” Ran replied, grabbing the boy by the hair and yanking him up roughly, “You heard ‘im, back to work!”  
  
Akabayashi watched the scene with distaste. He wasn’t above disciplining his crew with his cane, but to brutalise what must have been a teenager, simply for falling over…  
  
“TURN US AROUND! GET US BROADSIDE!” He yelled, shocking the crew, “We’re going to sink ‘em again!”  
  
“AYE, CAPT’N!”  
  
He descended the stairs as his crew fought with the sails, turning the ship around so they could sail side by side with The Blue Demon. Kazamoto ran up to Akabayashi just as he made it to the deck.  
  
“Are we fighting traditionally?”  
  
“Aye, might be the only way to make ‘em admit they’ve lost.”  
  
Kazamoto chewed his lip in worry, “With the conditions the way they are today-”  
  
“We can’t have him chasing us forever.” Akabayashi interrupted, “People will start to think I enjoy it if I don’t put a stop to it.”  
  
“Aye, but we’re in uncharted waters.”  
  
“What happens will happen, Kazamoto.”  
  
Kazamoto was obviously unimpressed with the explanation but knew better than to argue. He was lucky to be first mate, given his mysterious heritage, so it wouldn’t be wise to start a debate. Akabayashi nodded at him once, as if to acknowledge his internal conflict, before walking toward the Captain’s Quarters. He had some things for the young pirate princess stored in there, and he knew that Aozaki would target his quarters first.  
  
Aozaki was taken aback by the obvious change in Akabayashi’s tactics, knowing better than to underestimate him. It honestly wouldn’t surprise the captain of the Blue Demon if Akabayashi were to turn up on his ship somehow.  
  
He watched as the Chase gun was loaded then aimed at The Red Demon, yelling “FIRE!” with a smile.  
  
“FIRE IN THE HOLE!”  
  
The cannonball was launched at the ship attempting to turn, barely grazing the stern.  
  
“SORRY, CAPT’N!” one pirate yelled, loading the next round.  
  
“Don’t miss next time!” Aozaki replied, turning on his heel, “IZUMII!”  
  
“Aye, capt’n!” Ran replied, running toward Aozaki.  
  
“How are things below deck?”  
  
“We’ve loaded some chain shots to take down the mast, and I’ve ordered a case shot of cutlery to be prepared for the crew on deck.”  
  
“Good lad,” Aozaki smirked, already looking forward to the carnage, “They’re coming alongside us, so make sure we fire before they get a chance to.”  
  
“Aye, aye!”  
  
Ran sprinted below deck to command the cannons, and Aozaki sighed happily. The blood would attract the sharks, as would the flailing and screaming, and there’d be barely any clean up. He only hoped that Akabayashi would survive long enough for him to strip him of his clothing and whip him with his cat o’ nail tails.  
  
As The Red Demon lined itself up beside The Blue Demon, Kazamoto bellowed the first order.  
  
“RUN A SHOT ACROSS THE BOW!”  
  
The sailors complied, firing a canon and watching as it moved just above the other ship, sailors jumping out of its way. It was a warning shot, and the crew of The Blue Demon knew they’d only get one.  
  
“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” Ran screamed, just as The Blue Demon shook and eleven cannons fired almost simultaneously toward The Red Demon. Screams could be heard as The Red Demon returned fire, getting several direct hits. It was obvious to any observer that whichever ship survived would only be able to limp back to their home, which left only one course of action.  
  
The crew of The Red Demon needed to board The Blue Demon.  
  
As the crew prepared to board, several pirates on The Blue Demon manned the guns along the railings. They fired quickly, failing to hit a single member of the other crew, much to Aozaki’s disdain.  
  
“Capt’n!” Kazamoto called as Akabayashi grabbed a rope, “You can’t abandon the ship to fight Capt’n Aozaki!”  
  
“Aye, I can! Look after the old girl while I’m gone!”  
  
Kazamoto could only look on in awe as Akabayashi swung with the other lads to Aozaki’s ship. It was unorthodox for a Captain to board another vessel before the groundwork had been done, but there was nothing normal about his one-eyed captain. Snapping himself out of his stupor, Kazamoto quickly began ordering the remaining crew, reminding them that the captain wanted to take the other ship alive.  
  
“GOD DAMNIT, AKABAYASHI!” Aozaki roared, bolting toward Akabayashi’s landing spot. He made it only seconds before the other captain was due to land, drawing his knee up to his chest and kicking him as hard as he could.  
  
Akabayashi had anticipated such a welcome and tightened his grip on the rope, drawing both his feet upward in order to take Aozaki’s kick. He was thrust backward, sliding down the rope slightly before swinging back toward The Blue Demon.  
  
He jumped from the rope early, only just managing to hit the deck and rolling forward with the momentum. He heard familiar footsteps behind him, rolling to the left and barely missing the strike of Aozaki’s cutlass.  
  
“Get off my ship, bastard!” Aozaki yelled, taking aim once more. Akabayashi staggered to his feet, still aching from the kick and his landing, only to sway when another blast of the cannons rocked The Blue Demon.  
  
“I wouldn’t be on your ship if you hadn’t attacked us.”  
  
“I wouldn’t attack ya if you just died!”  
  
Akabayashi drew his cutlass and parried Aozaki’s attack easily, only to realise too late that Aozaki wasn’t holding his sword with his dominant hand. Aozaki drew back a fist now that Akabayashi’s blade was out of the way, crashing it into his face with enough force to send a less seasoned man into the stratosphere.  
  
Akabayashi returned the hit with a kick, forcing Aozaki stumbling backwards as warnings about the boat taking on water were shouted. Neither captain heard it, however, and continued their fight regardless.  
  
The crash of metal filled the air, with Akabayashi spitting out his tooth in Aozaki’s face. Aozaki countered with a twirl, aiming his cutlass at Akabayashi’s hip as the other captain jumped out of the way.  
  
“CAPT’N, WE’RE TAKING ON TOO MUCH WATER!” Ran bellowed, attempting to hide his panic, “WE’VE GOTTA GET TO THE BOATS!”  
  
“You can board my vessel if you surrender.” Akabayashi replied coolly, as though it had been his plan all along.  
  
“NEVER!”  
  
“CAPT’N AKABAYASHI! THE RED DEMON IS GOING DOWN!”  
  
Akabayashi parried another of Aozaki’s attacks, stealing a glance at his own ship. His crew was boarding the rowboats as the fires caused by the cannonballs raged on.  
  
“Aozaki!” He yelled, only defending himself with his sword, but the man was in a trance. “IZUMII, CONTROL YOUR CAPTAIN!”  
  
Ran eyed both the men, unsure of whether he should take Akabayashi’s orders and stop Aozaki’s flurry of attacks. He’d be punished, but he needed the violent captain if he wanted to advance.  
  
“GET HIM, LADS! ABANDON SHIP!”  
  
Aozaki roared as he was restrained by his crew, spitting out insults and threats that he would surely follow through with. Akabayashi ignored it, running with his own crew to the small boats. There were only two remaining, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. He wouldn’t have to share one with the captain who hated him.  
  
After they were lowered into the water, the other crew aboard the small vessel rowed them away. As he watched both the ships sink, he couldn’t help but wonder if this would have happened had the little pirate princess decided to give both ships more distinct names.


	2. The Great Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Akane sees more than she can understand.

Awakusu Akane lived a restrictive life. She was closely guarded, both mentally and physically, and longed for freedom. Freedom to explore and be curious, to learn and fall down like the other children she’d heard about (but had never met).

 

It was this curiosity that urged her to explore the places she was told she shouldn’t. Her favourite place was the great hall, which was ironically only modest in size, where the shadows would hide her and her pencils.

 

Whenever there was a meeting (which was most likely instigated by her grandfather, Awakusu Dougen), she would still her hand to listen eagerly. She’d always known that her family was different, but after over hearing a small group of women speaking in hushed whispers about the terror that was her grandfather a year earlier, she wanted to know more. To prove to herself that the rumours weren’t true.

 

Alas, they had only been confirmed when she overheard her father discussing her fate with a young man she recognised only by sight. They had discussed her arranged marriage (something she had never even considered, given her young age) and that she was to become betrothed to the man’s younger brother. She soon forgot about this incident though, as she had assumed that the wedding wouldn’t happen for at least another five years.

 

Akane was used to this lifestyle of secrecy and, like any intelligent child, learned to adjust to it. Despite feeling hurt at how much her family kept from her, she did know that she was loved, and if she ever felt too sad, she could always seek counsel in her Uncle Akabayshi or Uncle Shiki.

 

Even her distant and seemingly cold Uncle Aozaki seemed to watch over her when he thought no one would notice.

 

It was these feelings she had for her family that kept her sane and stopped her from running away again. She couldn't stand to see that look on their faces, and she supposed that her father would be upset as well.

 

Today, like any other day when her uncle’s watchful eyes weren't around to keep tabs on her, she hid herself away in the great hall. She was busy drawing a welcome home present for both Aozaki and Akabayshi (a picture of a smiling Akabayashi and a frowning Aozaki on their ships), when she heard the door slam open.

 

Her pencils stilled immediately, and she moved herself back further against the wall. One set of footsteps stomped in whilst another sounded as though they were being dragged, before she heard a loud bang.

 

Peeking out, she found her father, Mikiya, holding her Uncle Shiki up against the wall. She covered her mouth, knowing that if she gave herself away she'd never be able to sneak into the hall again, and strained her ears to listen to the quiet growls coming from Mikiya's lips.

 

"How long." Mikiya stated rather than asked.

 

"I don't understand, sir." replied Shiki.

 

"How long have you been betraying me? Sneaking around behind my back like some sort of dog?" Mikiya spat, though Shiki's reaction stayed the same.

 

"Sir, I would never betray you. I am loyal to the Awakusu family, and I will give my life to you as proof."

 

"Are you mocking me? You're lying, she said it!"

 

""She?" I haven't hurt the little princess or-"

 

"Don't you dare say her name. I don't want to hear it from your filthy lips." Mikiya interrupted, releasing Shiki regardless, "If I catch you, or she says it again, I will drown you and feed each of your limbs to a different shark. Do you understand?"

 

"Understood." Shiki replied, "If I have unintentionally caused you an-"

 

Shiki was once again interrupted, this time by the door on the side opposite to them opening. Soft footsteps echoed throughout the hall, and Akane shrank back into the shadows.

 

Shiki and Mikiya moved forward, both bowing once the footsteps stilled.

 

"Thank you for joining me," the voice of Awakusu Dougen, the Pirate King, spoke happily, "Please raise your heads."

 

The men complied, Mikiya taking the opportunity to take a step ahead of Shiki, "Father."

 

"A ship needs to collect Akane's betrothed, and make a stop to collect Akabayashi and Aozaki."

 

Akane frowned, not fully understanding what was being said. She'd heard the word 'betrothed' before, but couldn't quite remember where or what it had meant.

 

"Collect Akabayashi and Aozaki?" Mikiya asked, though the amusement all over his face indicated that he knew the answer to his implied question.

 

"Whoever collects them would do well to ensure that he is unaware of why the Kuronuma boy is being collected."

 

Akane noticed the slightest of frowns on Shiki's lips, but Mikiya was smiling ever so slightly. "Of course. Where are the Captains located?"

 

"We believe they went down in the tropics, near the Islands of..."

 

Akane gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth, thanking whatever God there may be that it went unnoticed. She stopped listening, a thousand desperate thoughts and excuses running through her head. It wasn't unusual, she reasoned, for her Uncle Aozaki to sink, so her grandfather must have misspoken. He couldn't possibly mean that both had.

 

"We will need someone to take a vessel large enough for two crews." Dougen continued, looking at is son pointedly.

 

"Father, I wou-"

 

"I apologise for the interruption, sir, but might I be able to volunteer?"

 

Mikiya looked at him strangely for a moment before smirking, "Yes, it is a simple enough journey, Shiki-san is probably capable enough of doing it on his own."

 

Shiki's expression remained unchanged by the insult, and Dougen nodded. "That will be satisfactory."

 

"Awakusu-sama, if I might ask, is it certain that both ate Red Demon and The Blue Demon were sunk? I am not attempting to question you, but it is unusual."

 

"Yes, both were sunk." Dougen laughed warmly, before adding in a rather more suggestive tone, "They sea air must have finally gotten to them."

 

Shiki smirked slightly at that, and Mikiya nodded, "Aye, I hear that it makes it difficult to navigate the longer you're on the sea."

 

Dougen laughed at his sons misunderstanding lightly before continuing with the rest of their business.

 

The laughter and nonchalance infuriated Akane, and she made a small noise. She was livid, how dare they laugh when her uncles we're out there, cold, wet, and alone together? It wasn't fair and she wanted to scold them, to force them to reflect, but she knew she never could.

 

Footsteps followed by two doors opening and closing signalled that the meeting was over, and Akane collected her pencils and paper angrily. She'd finish the picture when she was in a better mood, she decided, not wanting to tarnish it with her anger.

 

She crawled from her hiding spot quickly, running literally head first into a long pair of legs. She jumped backward in surprise, landing on her rear as she followed those legs skyward until she saw Shiki staring down at her.

 

"U-um! Um!"

 

"Little Princess, are you lost?" Shiki asked quietly.

 

"...no."

 

Shiki smiled softly, the corners of his lips raising only a fraction, "Your parents will be very upset to find you in here, Little Princess. You shouldn't eavesdrop."

 

Akane looked at the ground and nodded slowly, "Sorry... But-!" she snapped her head up again, her expression panic ridden, "Uncles Akabayashi and Uncle Aozaki! Are they going to be okay? Why did they sink? Why was everyone laughing?!"

 

Shiki watched as Akane rambled on for a minute or so before placing one hand atop of her head, silencing her instantly. Big eyes peered up at his from beneath his wrist, and he spoke very calmly.

 

"Little Princess, you shouldn't underestimate your uncles so much. We are the best sailors in this hemisphere, perhaps even the world, so they will be perfectly fine. I'm sure they will be glad to know that you worry for them."

 

"I do worry! I don't want anyone to get hurt..."

 

"Little Princess, would you be able to keep a secret if I shared it with you?"

 

Akane's eyes widened, excited by the idea of a secret and flattered that Shiki trusted her enough to share it with her. She nodded quickly, eager to hear it.

 

Shiki moved his hand from her head and held it out to take her hand before helping her to her feet. As she dusted herself off, he looked from left to right, as if he were searching for people who might overhear their conversation. When he was satisfied, he leaned forward slightly and spoke with a low voice.

 

"Little Princess, before I came here eleven years ago, I worked for the Royal Navy."

 

Seeing Akane's surprised expression, he straightened himself out and saluted her.

 

"Bu-but... I thought... The Navy is scary!"

 

"Aye, some can be, but others are..." Akane saw something flash behind Shiki's eyes as he paused, but he soon snapped out of it, "Some Navy officers only look frightening, Little Princess. The gentlest one has scars and looks quite scary, so you mustn't judge a person by appearances."

 

"Scars? Like Uncle Akabayashi?"

 

"They are on his face."

 

Akane nodded, willing herself to remember this information in case she needed it, "But why did you come here? Were they mean to you?"

 

Shiki's face softened dramatically, "That's a story for when you're s little older."

 

"Oh..."

 

"I will tell you, but first I need to collect a few stranded pirates. Have you collected your things?"

 

Akane nodded, suddenly remembering where she was.

 

"I won't tell your parents today, but I don't want to find you in here during a meeting again, otherwise I will have to tell your mother."

 

Akane smiled brightly, following Shiki as he exited the hall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Akane followed Shiki as he made his way to the surprisingly well built dock, watching his crew salute him as he passed them. His crew were the only ones who showed him (or anyone) such a respect, and Akane found it fascinating.

 

When they made it to the docks, she looked around for his ship, expecting something as large and extravagant as her other uncle’s ships but only finding a substantially smaller ship. Confused, she tugged lightly on his sleeve to get his attention.

 

Shiki looked down at her and seemed to read her mind. "This is my ship, Little Princess."

 

"But... How will everyone fit?" she asked, utterly confused.

 

"I won't be taking a full crew today as our passengers aren't all that far from here." he replied, turning away to observe the small crew preparing the ship.

 

"Bu-but, don't you need help?" she asked as a determined expression graced her features, "I can help, I'll come with you!"

 

Shiki looked back at the small girl and smiled, "That is a very kind offer, Little Princess, but not today. Maybe after you've learned to swim."

 

Akane opened her mouth to protest but shut it again quickly. Her father hadn't taught her to swim and had said no one else was to teach her. It was the rule of all the captain's that only those who know how to swim are allowed to sail with them, which is precisely why she had begged her Uncle Akabayashi to teach her some years earlier. He has obliged happily on the condition that they keep it a secret, and as such was one of only two captains who allowed her to sail with them on short trips (the other being her Uncle Aozaki).

 

Akane was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of heavy footsteps behind her, and both she and Shiki turned around to greet their owner.  
  
“Uncle Simon!” Akane squealed, troubles momentarily forgotten at the sight of the giant Russian. She trotted over to him and hugged one of his massive legs, looking up at him expectantly.  
  
“Miss Princess, you’re grown! Much bigger, knock me over!” He replied happily, placing a hand larger than her face atop her head, “Need more food, grow bigger and strong!”  
  
“You can’t keep feeding her sweets, Simon,” another voice chimed in from behind Simon, “She’ll be taller than us soon.”  
  
“Will not!” Akane countered, moving away slightly as Simon’s hand reached into the small bag he always carried with him.  
  
He made a large show of moving it around to locate something wrapped in white paper, bending at the knees before handing it to her, “For you, Miss Princess! Cocoa makes you grow strong, sail ships better!”  
  
Akane smiled broadly and thanked him, taking the treat from his hands and opening it quickly. The first bite was sweeter than she was used to, and she made a happy noise and mumbled thank you to a waiting Simon.  
  
“Good, good! Good for Miss Princess, make again!”  
  
Denis, the man behind him, shook his head in defeat. They’d discussed the possibility of Akane getting cavities from Simon’s sweets, but there was no stopping the other cook. Instead, he nodded at Shiki and asked where they were going this time.  
  
Akane swallowed quickly at the question, interrupting Shiki to ask if the two Russians were going as well.  
  
“Yes, Miss Princess, the misters need good food, stop them sinking boats.”  
  
“Thank you for coming with me today, your help will be invaluable.” Shiki said, giving Denis and Simon a look that Akane couldn’t quite describe before turning his attentions to her, “Little Princess, we’ll be boarding now. Would you like me to walk you home?”  
  
“That won’t be necessary, but I appreciate your kind offer, Shiki-san.” A female voice answered quietly, footsteps so quiet that no one had heard them approaching. Akane and the men turned around in time to see Awakusu Tomoko stopping once she was behind her daughter.

 

Akane frowned, noticing her puffy eyes, but knew better than to ask her mother about it. Shiki shuffled on his feet, fidgeting uncharacteristically, before clearing his throat and drawing everyone’s attention back to him.  
  
“My Lady, I apologise for bringing the Little Princess to the docks. We will be leaving now.”  
  
Tomoko looked at him, swallowing once, twice before answering. “Thank you for looking after my daughter, I hope that she wasn’t any trouble for you.”  
  
“Certainly not, My Lady.”  
  
There was a silence, and the Russians and Akane looked between the other two beside them.   
  
“We should leave, Shiki-no-danna.” Denis finally said, releasing everyone from their stupor. Shiki nodded, bowing toward Akane and Tomoko, and then turned on his heel and boarded his ship.   
  
Simon smiled widely as he bid his farewell to the two ladies, and Denis bowed his head slightly. Akane took her mothers hand, following her obediently to the small hill beside the water. Once they reached the top, Tomoko stopped and watched the ship as it pulled out from the dock.  
  
“Mother?”  
  
Tomoko smiled, though Akane was sure she was sad, and squeezed her daughters hand slightly. “Isn’t the ship wonderful?”

 

Akane nodded, “Why isn’t it like the others?”  
  
Tomoko kept her eyes on the water, a small amount of happiness filling her smile, “Not every captain needs a frightening vessel, Akane. Some captains’ rely on their speed and intellect instead of size.”  
  
Akane nodded and turned back to the water, watching as the boat left on water dyed red by the setting sun. They stood there even after they couldn’t see it anymore, until it was finally cold enough for Akane to say something. Her mother startled, as if she’d forgotten where she was, before silently guiding Akane back to their residence. She didn’t speak for the rest of the evening.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One More Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795776) by [lilolecasserole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolecasserole/pseuds/lilolecasserole)




End file.
